1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to furnishings. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a pillow structurally configured to simulate a portion of the human, female anatomy.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many instances when the human psyche requires a familiar environment to feel comfortable and secure. This is true of adults and especially true of infants. The familiar hollows of a parent's lap or the contours of a mother's breast promote a sense of well-being that induces an aura of comfort. Unfortunately, parents cannot always be available to provide the nesting lap or breasts when the infant is fretful and in need of a familiar environment. At such times, a familiar pillow might suffice as a suitable substitute.
There is a need for a pillow that simulates the female chest. Thus, a pillow with breasts solving the aforementioned problems is desired.